Out Of The Snow and Into The Night
by Lillith Haze
Summary: Hinata finally gained what she had been wishing so long for; the love of the one she admired the most, a blonde named Naruto. That is until she stumbled upon something that broke her heart. Away from everything and heartbroken someone offers her a way out of this cold world and into the night. Will she refuse his offer, or will she find solace in a world not meant for her? AU


Well Hello!

It is I Lilly!

I decided to try my hand at writing and making my own plots instead of Roleplaying on Skype. :D

[BTW if you want to RP just PM me for my Skype name B)]

Now this story will probably be a 2 or 3 shot, I'm not entirely sure. Heck it might even turn into a full fledged story if I get enough good and encouraging reviews!

Word Count Without Authors Note: 2,850

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR HAVE EVER OWNED NARUTO, AND THIS IS PURELY FOR MY WRITING AND YOUR READING PLEASURE AS I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS STORY.**

* * *

Perched delicately upon the park bench she watched the snow fall from the night sky and coat the park grounds. A small sigh escaped her parted pink lips and she idly watched her breath become visible, rising up into the air, coming to rest partially upon her thick eyelashes to form ice crystals. She did not mind her vision had been obscured lightly and continued to gaze out upon the new world that seemed to appear out once the snow fall, coating everything in a white brilliance, muting the harsh lines of the world into something magical. Pale orbs looked around the park once more, a look of hurt crossing her features as the park remained empty, the lamps that lit the cobblestone walkway her only source of light other than the stars that had taken residence among the darkened sky. The ache in her chest was one that she grew accustomed to as she pined over him, wishing he'd notice her the way he noticed HER, the way he'd watch her with love, the same love she herself held in her heart for him, and that smile that took her breath away always plastered upon his face.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she checked her cellphone once more, two hours had passed since she had been on this bench. It was obvious that he had no intention of following her or try to fix what was broken, maybe he wanted her to get the hint that he was not interested in her anymore, she flinched at the thought of being so unimportant that they did not even bother to tell her upfront. Her eyes watered at the thoughts running through her mind, would he really be so cruel to her? This was not the man she had fell for he would never do such a thing! Would he? She took in a shuddering breath he resolve for his character diminishing by the minute. Maybe it was for the best that it ended, he after all has been pining over his pink haired best friend for as long as she did him and she had no place in his life. She was his opposite, to where he shone, she was forgotten, when he spoke she was quieted by his boisterous voice, even their appearances were polar opposites, his blonde hair to her deep indigo blue, his sun kissed skin to her pale tone, those beautiful cerulean blues compared to her dull pale orbs.

It had taken all of her courage to ask him out on a date over eight months ago, he gladly accepted even through all her stuttering and constant blushing, that brilliant smile upon his face as he said yes. Biting her lip in hurt at the memory, would he really do such a thing? His lifelong crush Sakura had finally accepted a date with him, but could she blame him since he accepted? She herself could not hold a candle to Sakura's beauty and personality, her appearance so exotic and alluring with that pink hair and those jade eyes so vibrant and spellbinding while she was plain and odd. Sakura had been giving Naruto more attention than usual today, and of course Naruto had been thrilled at the attention, he was so elated at the attention from Sakura that he had forgotten about her completely.

A breathy sob pulled her back into reality, the cold sting of winter on her cheeks became colder as the tear trails that formed not two seconds ago cooled instantly on her cheeks. She bit back a sob as the realisation of her tears opened a flood of emotions that were churning violently underneath her shy exterior. She was a fool to ever think someone like Naruto would love her the way she loved him, her the mousy and odd Hyuuga girl that stayed in the background. No one really bothered to remember her, save for a few of her friends that she held dear. Another sob broke free as she shut her eyes, trying to stop the onslaught of tears that fell from her pearlesque eyes, why did she have to do this to herself? Build up her confidence and go for something that she knew she could never attain or hold onto. A look of agony and sorrow combined crossed her features as all the failures across her lifetime made themselves known at the addition of this new failure.

She covered her mouth with a numbed hand as her sobs grew louder, she was never good enough for anything; she was too shy and weak to inherit her fathers company, or even his love, she was too weak to keep her uncle hizashi alive, she was too weak to gain anyone's respect, not even her younger sisters! She was worthless, pathetic and weak, how could she even think to gain the affection and heart of Naruto, the man she's loved and admired since childhood? Another sob escaped her mouth as she tried to forget the painful scene she had caught sight of, Naruto and Sakura deemed it appropriate to make out in homeroom after classes, and she had come upon them too hurt to say a word and quickly ran out. They didn't even spare her a glance as she stumbled backwards out of the room, was she really that pathetic? Her cries quieted as she pondered on that mere thought; was she worth it? She really had no redeeming qualities about herself, she was basically a useless mumbling mess, maybe her father was right about her all along. The expression of heartache leaving her features to be replaced by one of nothing at all, void of any hope, unknown to her somebody had been watching her the entire time.

* * *

He had been watching her this whole time from the time she had run into the park in a daze, ignoring the curious glances of passersby earlier on as she sat still trying to quell whatever emotions welled in her chest. To be honest he had been watching her for awhile, so infatuated by her entire being and how she seemed to remain the embodiment of innocence at this day and age, the grace she maintained accompanied by that humble demeanour of hers. She was a rare one indeed, and he had been watching her since he caught sight of her years back, even deeming it necessary to transfer to her school, now don't get him wrong he was not a stalker. He was something more, something that the human mind could not comprehend, he was undead and god forbid if anyone found out and tried to see if he would sparkle. Yes he was something you could call a vampire, nothing like that damned book series, no pun intended, and yes he had grown infatuated with the one named Hinata. She was something he could not explain, an enigma in her own, where she was pushed she would not push back but look at the underlying reasons, she was of a compassionate nature, unwilling to judge anyone, including himself and his harsh personality.

Even her blood was different, where most if not all were tainted with the stench of the sins of their past and the world, she remained innocent even through everything she was going through and her blood with that heavenly aroma, he could not fathom what she tasted like, he had to control himself immensely when around her. Only able to stay a few seconds around her during school before having to walk off almost ready to pounce her and drink from that pale skin that covered her delicate and alluring neck. Thankfully Naruto had Sakura had been around most of the time, putting him off with the stench of their own blood and he would soon regain whatever sanity had been left.

What had made their blood that way? There was no doubt it was he himself, Sakura pining over him and trying to get his attention by dressing provocatively, trying to push herself onto him as if some harlot, even sleeping with others that she deemed attractive, including Naruto as he was with Hinata trying to get him jealous of her antics. Naruto stayed purer much longer than Sakura, only recently his blood had gone rancid in smell, knowing full well he started to date Hinata to get Sakura jealous also as Naruto had even confided in him about all of this, hell he even started sleeping with Sakura. Needless to say he wanted to beat the poor boy to a pulp when he had told him, hurting one such as Hinata, she had enough misery in her lifetime and now that brat wanted to add another load? It disgusted him how humans worked nowadays glad he never was one as he was born a pureblood.

He was soon pulled from his musings as he heard sobs coming from her, instantly he cringed at the heartbreak that emanated from her voice. Looking at her he couldn't help but feel for her, knowing that someone so special couldn't even recognize you or your feelings that you so desperately wanted known and acknowledged, yes he had fallen for her. Of course he had backed down once Naruto had come into the picture and made her happy, but it seemed the blonde idiot deemed it necessary to use someone for his own selfish gain. Of course he had wanted to tell Hinata, but he was an honorable man to both parties, and let them find out the consequences of their actions, as he hated to admit he had grown a bond with the hyperactive blonde and cared for his well being in a brotherly way.

Soon enough her sobs quieted into nothing and she remained still and quiet, even as the corners of her lips turned blue and her orbs became blank, and from what he could discern hopeless. He frowned, he held feelings for her and she was the first in his whole life to erect such feelings in him, he knew it was time. He would offer her an escape, and hopefully she would be by his side.

* * *

**"Hinata..."**

a smooth and sincere voice pulled her from the heartbreak that currently consumed her mind, instantly her pearl gaze landed upon none other than her "boyfriends" best friend. The look on his face was something she had never seen on his usually cold features before, a mix of worry and longing unguarded from the world, only for her to see as if a means to comfort her. She didn't even hear him as he approached, most likely too caught up in her own thoughts she reasoned, realising that Sasuke most likely knew. Her eyes watered once again at the realisation everyone in school would know soon and she would be ridiculed once more by everybody including Sakura who had something against her.

**"...Sasuke"**

Hinata spoke her cracked as it was laced with anguish, the heartbreak she was suffering becoming unbearable. Her mind no longer rational and completely forgetting the respect she gave Sasuke and the love of his space, she stood and buried her face into his black coat for some sort of comfort, her face stinging at the contact with the snow that rested on his coat. Gripping the lapels she let out another sob, ignoring the stiffened body that she clung to.

Sasuke stood there in near shock, his ears pounding wildly with the sound of her heartbeat, and senses filling with the smell of her blood and essence of herself, it was intoxicating. Swallowing loudly he wrapped his arms around her in an almost affectionate fashion, running his fingers through her hair proving to himself that this was indeed real. Regaining his senses he watched the top of her head as she continued to cry as if an unspoken agreement was settled in which they were not to speak of her heartbreak. His heart clenched as her cries retained the same amount of hurt that he had heard not too long ago, as if nothing was left for her here.

**"I can take you away from all this Hinata, I can make sure no one ever hurts you again, I can protect you, show you a new world."**

Sasuke looked down at her with affection in his obsidian eyes as she gazed up at him with her bewildered orbs slowly as his personality took a complete 180. A look of sudden realisation at his feelings towards her creeping up on her features, he awaited her answer with a startling calm.

Hinata continued to stare at Sasuke, amazed and slightly frightened by his sudden and dodgy declaration of affection, she couldn't very well just fall for someone so suddenly even though this feeling and pull was something she never experienced, even with Naruto. Naruto... her heart ached terribly as she thought of him and his betrayal, her eyes watering again. She couldn't face him or the others again, especially of those who warned her of the games those three played even as she denied those allegations vehemently. Besides, would her family really care if she left? Gripping the lapels of Sasuke's coat tighter, she let out a shaky sigh knowing the answer was no, she wasn't worth it to anyone.

Sasuke waited for what seemed like hours of watching her still figure awaiting an answer she responded with a small nod of her head, tears brimming her beautiful eyes once more. On impulse he reached towards her chin, tilting her gaze up at him and wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumb. He knew he was acting the complete opposite from his usual cold self, but he couldn't help it. It was as if he knew he could let his barriers down in front of her and she would not mock him or take advantage of him like many others would. Giving her a sincere look once again he tilted her head to the side, exposing the elegant curve of her neck, the vein throbbing ever so tempting as he could smell the blood coursing through her veins. He awaited some sort of resistance or protest of what he was doing, but she stayed still and compliant, no usual blush creeping upon her face at such close proximity.

**"I'll take care of you."** He whispered into her ear as if he were giving her the world then proceeded to lean down towards that vein that held that life giving liquid he had resisted for so long, and felt her stiffen. Stopping mere inches from her neck he felt his cheek rub against her own as she moved for some reason or another a sigh leaving her lips as if steeling herself for whatever may come.

Without another word he pierced through that delicate flesh that held one of the many things he only dreamed of obtaining and let the taste of her blood run over his tongue and down his throat the taste euphoric and addicting. He savoured the taste of her blood as she continued to grow weaker and weaker in his arms to the point where she could barely stand and her heartbeat grew faint, he was euphoric.

**"H-Hinata-chan!?"** Sasuke turned his head to the source of the voice knowing all too well who it was, coolly his gaze landed on the blonde haired idiot, a cold look upon his face as he pulled Hinata closer, her head lolling against his chest in her weakened state. **"What are you doing to her you bastard?!"** Naruto spoke, ready to jump in and save Hinata even as his face was flushed and there was sweat upon his brow as if he had been running for quite some time, a look of horror and anger upon his face as he saw Hinata in Sasukes arms. What disturbed him even more happened to be the blood upon his lips and fierce red glowing eyes that were originally obsidian looking back at him. Sasuke was ready to retort coldly at the boy as he felt the fear radiate from the boys body before Hinata lifted her head weakly in his direction. Sasuke awaited her to say anything as he held her tightly to keep her from falling to the snow covered ground, to his surprise she said nothing and turned her head away from what he assumed was now her ex boyfriend and leant her head against his chest gripping his coat tightly.

**"Take me away."** Hinata's frail voice spoke in a near whisper, and without hesitance he complied, vanishing in a violent gust of wind. This left Naruto frantically looking for his best friend and girlfriend as they defied logic and disappeared right before his eyes. He soon began to call for her in desperation, searching for her as he was left all alone as Hinata was taken by what he could only assume was a monster, his heart clenched in fear.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
